fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/100 GREATEST POKÉMON (in my opinion) (and also according to a website)
Well I went on this website hosted by the Cave of Dragonflies, where you are given a batch of Pokémon that you can choose one or more of your favourites from. Using this, I found my top 10 favourite Pokémon... but then I went 10 times further so welcome to the Mrs Chanandler Bong's list of 100 POKÉTASTIC POKÉMON. I will not be saying why I like them in too much depth because let's face it there's 100 of these critters. I say "critters" but there are a few legendaries here, and also some not fully-evolved Pokémon. There will be some totals and maths at the end, so brace yourself. Let's go. This blog is sponsored by the Cave of Dragonflies and their amazing favourite Pokémon tool. (just kidding) #100-#81: THE GOOD TIER 100. Porygon I Normal Notable Porygon I have used in a team: I caught one in Trophy Garden called duck.png for the Pearl post-game. Status: Evolved (Porygon-Z) 99. Ampharos II Electric Note: Mega evolutions were not included in this list. Ampharos > M-Ampharos anyway. 98. Drifblim IV Ghost / Flying 97. Drampa VII Normal / Dragon 96. Grovyle III Grass 95. Vibrava III Dragon / Ground Notable Vibrava I have used in a team: Buggy the Vibrava from a Red/Blue randomizer that included newer Pokémon. Status: Lost; I changed my PC and lost the ROM that I used. 94. Noivern VI Flying / Dragon 93. Cacnea IV Grass 92. Tentacruel I Water / Poison 91. Elgyem V Psychic Notable Elgyem I have used in a team: R2D2 in my White battle box. Status: Still an Elgyem. 90. Sableye III Dark / Ghost Notable Sableye I have used in a team: Didn't have a nickname but I used one in Ruby. Status: Obviously still a Sableye. Note: Mega evolutions were not included in the list, which is good because Sableye > M-Sableye 89. Octillery II Water 88. Anorith III Rock / Bug 87. Trevenant VI Grass / Ghost 86. Abomasnow IV Grass / Ice Notable Abomasnow I have used in a team: Frosty who is part of my main Pearl post-game team, not my secondary (which includes one Pokémon I used in the other post-game). Status: Still an Abomasnow but in my box right now as I'm using my secondary team. 85. Carracosta V Water / Rock Notable Carracosta I have used in a team: My trusty Donatello from my main White team. Status: Still in my team as my post-game team is only two Pokémon away from my initial adventure team. 84. Porygon-Z IV Normal Notable Porygon-Z I have used in a team: The previously mentioned duck.png. 83. Prinplup IV Water Notable Prinplup I have used in a team: My Empoleon, who is now my highest-level Pokémon ever, from Pearl. Peter has been on my team forever, and was once briefly a Prinplup. Status: Evolved (Empoleon) but in my box as I'm using my secondary team. 82. Larvitar II Rock / Ground 81. Klefki VI Steel / Fairy If a Pokémon is on this list, it is worth one point for its type and generation (you'll see more on that in the conclusion). #80-#61: THE GREAT TIER 80. Garbodor V Poison Notable Garbodor I have used in a team: In my battle box, White, caught as a Trubbish. Status: In my battle box still. 79. Croagunk IV Poison / Fighting 78. Arbok I Poison 77. Bewear VII Normal / Fighting 76. Lycanroc VII Rock Note: Both forms, Midnight Form is my favourite of the two however. 75. Omastar I Water / Rock 74. Golisopod VII Bug / Water (it gave off a good first impression) 73. Aggron III Steel / Rock 72. Kyogre III Water * MASCOT LEGENDARY; worth x4 more points for its generation and type * Note: Primal reversions were not included in the list. Kyogre > P-Kyogre 71. Celesteela VII Steel / Flying * ULTRA BEAST; worth x3 more points for its generation and type * 70. Zweilous V Dark / Dragon 69. Yamask V Ghost Notable Yamask I have used in a team: Yamask was one of my Pokémon in my initial six for White, however was booted off for Thundurus and kept in my battle box. Status: Evolved (Cofagrigus) and in my post-game team, replacing Thundurus. 68. Haxorus V Dragon 67. Lairon III Steel / Rock 66. Cofagrigus V Ghost Notable Cofagrigus I have used in a team: The aforementioned Cofagrigus 65. Armaldo III Rock / Bug 64. Rayquaza III Dragon / Flying * MASCOT LEGENDARY; worth x4 more points for its generation and type * Note: Mega evolutions were not included in the list. M-Rayquaza > Rayquaza 63. Eelektross V Electric 62. Lucario IV Steel / Fighting 61. Excadrill V Ground / Steel Notable Excadrill I have used in a team: Excadrill was in my White battle box. Status: Still is. It's OP when I use it in the battle subway. If a Pokémon is on this list, is it worth two points for its generation, and one point for its type. #60-#41: THE FANTASTIC TIER 60. Quagsire II Water / Ground[ 59. Phantump [Generation: VI Grass / Ghost 58. Yanmega IV Bug / Flying 57. Gabite IV Dragon / Ground 56. Shiftry III Grass / Dark Notable Shiftry I have used in a team: The better-than-my-starter Pokémon from my playthrough of Ruby. When I trade it to Generation IV I bet it'll pull off a damn good Night Slash. Status: Damb good Razor Leaves. 55. Suicune II Water *MASCOT LEGENDARY; worth x4 more points for its type and generation* 54. Shelgon III Dragon 53. Golett V Ghost / Ground Notable Golett I have used in a team: Battle box in White. Status: Disappointingly still a Golett. 52. Genesect V Bug / Steel * MYTHICAL POKÉMON; worth x5 more points for its type and generation * Note: Different drives are not included in this list. It really doesn't matter anyways. 51. Decidueye VII Grass / Ghost 50. Zekrom V Dragon / Electric * MASCOT LEGENDARY; worth x4 more points for its type and generation * Notable Zekrom I have used in a team: Forced to use one briefly in White but I might as well note it here for its silly nickname. I praise you, Sparkedarke. Status: Boxed forever. Note: Fusions were not included in this list. Zekrom > Black-Kyurem. 49. Garchomp IV Dragon / Ground Note: Mega evolutions were not included in this list. Garchomp > M-Garchomp. 48. Mismagius IV Ghost 47. Typhlosion II Fire 46. Kabutops I Water / Rock Note: Glitched skeleton Pokémon are obviously not included in this list. MissingNo. > Kabutops. 45. Dragalge VI Dragon / Poison 44. Tropius III Grass / Flying 43. Haunter I Ghost / Poison Notable Haunter I have used in a team: In Pearl, Gaspar the Haunter was always in and out of my main post-game team, but has become a consistent member of my secondary post-game team. Status: In my team as a Gengar. 42. Registeel III Steel * LEGENDARY; worth x2 more points for its type and generation * 41. Houndoom II Dark / Fire Notable Houndoom I have used in a team: Since I caught Cerburus the Houndoom in Pearl, he's in and out of both post-game teams. Status: Boxed indefinitely. Note: Mega evolutions were not included in this list. Houndoom > M-Houndoom. If a Pokémon is on this list, it is worth three points for its generation, and one point for its type. #40-#21: THE AMAZING TIER 40. Crawdaunt III Water / Dark 39. Giratina IV Ghost / Dragon * MASCOT LEGENDARY; worth x4 more points for its type and generation * Note: Both forms, I like the origin form slightly more though. 38. Snover IV Grass / Ice Notable Snover I have used in a team: The aforementioned Frosty. 37. Cobalion V Steel / FIghting *LEGENDARY; worth x2 more points for its type and generation* 36. Rotom IV Electric / Ghost Notable Rotom I have used in a team: Briefly used LG the Rotom in my Pearl post-game team. Status: Boxed. Note: All forms, I like the Mow Rotom best however. 35. Cacturne III Grass / Dark 34. Carnivine IV Grass Notable Carnivine I have used in a team: Briefly used Viny the Carnivine in my Pearl post-game team. Status: Boxed with LG. 33. Magnezone IV Electric / Steel 32. Greninja VI Water / Dark Note: Although Ash-Greninja is awesome and better than Greninja's standard form, he was not included in this list. 31. Litwick V Ghost / Fire Notable Litwick I have used in a team: Litwick was used in my battle box in White. Its name was Littenwick. Status: Battle-boxed as a Lampent and renamed Torralamp. 30. Araquanid VII Water / Bug 29. Absol III Dark Note: Mega evolutions were not included in this list. M-Absol > Absol 28. Darkrai IV Dark * MYTHICAL POKÉMON; worth x5 more points for its type and generation * 27. Spiritomb IV Ghost / Dark 26. Gliscor IV Ground / Flying 25. Dhelmise VII Grass / Ghost 24. Gallade IV Psychic / Fighting Notable Gallade I have used in a team: None, but I have caught lots of male Ralts to get a +Attack nature for Gallade in Pearl, enough to find a shiny one. A shiny female one with a docile nature. It used Teleport. Thank God. Note: Mega evolutions were not included in this list. M-Gallade > Gallade 23. Scyther I Bug / Flying Notable Scyther I have used in a team: Sydney in Pearl, who is part of my secondary post-game team. Status: Scizor and in my team. 22. Sceptile III Grass Note: Mega evolutions were not included in this list. M-Sceptile > Sceptile 21. Tirtouga V Rock / Water Notable Tirtouga I have used in a team: The aforementioned Donatello. If a Pokémon is on this list, it is worth four points for its generation, and one point for its type. #20-#11: PIPPED AT THE POST 20. Aegislash VI Steel / Ghost Note: Both forms. I like the shield form more however. 19. Bronzor IV Steel / Psychic Notable Bronzor I have used in a team: On my initial adventure and main post-game teams in Pearl, is C-3PO. Also had one called Brian who was put in the daycare for two years and got me another one... geez. Status: Boxed Bronzong, boxed Bronzong and boxed Bronzor. 18. Golurk V Ghost / Ground 17. Heracross II Bug / Fighting Note: Mega evolutions were not included in this list. Heracross > M-Heracross 16. Goomy VI Dragon 15. Ferroseed V Grass / Steel Notable Ferroseed I have used in a team: In White, I briefly caught one in Chargestone Cave, called it Spikey and immediately boxed it. After a while, I needed a better team member for the Elite Four than Unfezant, so I daycared it and grinded a bit more, so it joined my initial adventure team. It is also now part of my post-game team. Status: Ferrothornin' its way into my post-game team. 14. Sliggoo VI Dragon 13. Piplup IV Water Notable Piplup I have used in a team: The awesomely aforementioned Peter. 12. Pawniard V Dark / Steel 11. Lampent V Ghost / Fire If a Pokémon is on this list, it is worth five points for its generation, and one point for its type. #10-#2: THE GREATEST TIER 10. Krookodile V Ground / Dark Ten (or less) Words Explaining Why I Love It: Badass shades and making earthquakes. 9. Bisharp V Dark / Steel Ten (or less) Words Explaining Why I Love It: Best boss in PokéPark and scale-tippingly sleek design. 8. Goodra VI Dragon Ten (or less) Words Explaining Why I Love It: Gooey dragon with corrosive phleghm. Also surprisingly cool in anime. 7. Empoleon IV Water / Steel Ten (or less) Words Explaining Why I Love It: Peter's Hydro Cannon one-shots legendaries. 6. Beartic V Ice Ten (or less) Words Explaining Why I Love It: Icicle-crashing polar bear and best White team member. 5. Bronzong IV Psychic / Steel Ten (or less) Words Explaining Why I Love It: Ancient depressed Chimecho with some amazing psywaves. 4. Ferrothorn V Grass / Steel Ten (or less) Words Explaining Why I Love It: Damn, that's a bulky venus fly trap. 3. Chandelure V Ghost / Fire Ten (or less) Words Explaining Why I Love It: This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween... 2. Scizor II Bug / Steel Ten (or less) Words Explaining Why I Love It: Anime-haired ruby-red metal mantis. Enough said. Mega looks robotic. If a Pokémon is on this list, it is worth six points for its generation and two points for its type. #1: THE BEST ONE 1. Skarmory II Steel / Flying Ten (or less) Words Explaining Why I Love It: That isn't enough. (I'll do a blog on this later.) Also this is worth ten points for Johto, and two points for Steel and Flying. Results Region Wars Yeah, even though Sinnoh is my favourite region overall, Unova won by just seven points! As expected, Hoenn and Sinnoh are at the top. Typing Battles Currently under construction. Current winner: Water; Grass; Flying. Current loser: Poison/Normal; Fire; Bug. Category:Blog posts